


A Well-Deserved Respite

by greeneggs101



Series: SorikuWeek2018 [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Riku and Sora finally have a moment alone to nap... or dootherthings.Really just a PWP with some fluff...SoRiku Week Day 8:Free Day





	A Well-Deserved Respite

**Author's Note:**

> .... This is the first smut I've published (on purpose) in this fandom.... In fact this is the first explicit smut I've posted in _any_ fandom... So... I hope you enjoy? And I hope it's not terrible??

“Hey Riku, do you know where--” Sora stopped when he opened the door, finding that his boyfriend was taking a nap, curled up on Sora’s bed and his face buried in the brunet’s usual pillow. His jacket was thrown over his desk chair, socks already halfway off his feet, and a book was lying haphazardly on the floor, open to where Riku must have left off before falling asleep. 

 

Sora let out a grin, closing the door quietly behind him. He picked up the book that had fallen to the floor, marking the page Riku had left off on with a spare piece of paper and placing it on the nightstand. Then he followed his boyfriend’s example and shrugged off his jacket, placing it on the desk chair on top of Riku’s, and quickly slipped out of his shoes and socks. 

 

As he crawled in bed, Riku’s brow furrowed and teal eyes opened, still half asleep. “Mmph... S’ra?”

 

“Shh...” Sora whispered, kissing his cheek, “Go back to sleep...”

 

“But you just got back...” Riku stretched a little, his own socks finally slipping off completely and making faint sounds as pale feet kicked them to the ground. Sora was quickly wrapped up in a sleepy embrace and pulled against a firm chest. “How was Neverland?”

 

“Good...” Sora shrugged, rubbing his thumb absently against Riku’s bicep. “I got to lead an expedition to locate the Treasure Chest that Peter and the boy’s stole from Captain Hook...”

 

“...but if they stole it, why did they need to locate it?”

 

“Cause they forgot where they buried it...” Sora huffed out a short laugh. “Peter called me old though...”

 

“You’re nearly eighteen... to him that’s probably ancient...”

 

“Yeah...” Sora let out a sigh, the corners of his mouth turning upward when Riku squeezed him closer and kissed his hair. 

 

“Besides,” Riku murmured, “I thought you liked certain parts about growing up?” He shifted so he could kiss Sora’s lips, lingering a little bit to make his point. 

 

Sora huffed out a laugh as they pulled away. “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“Mmm,” Riku stretched out again, “I will admit... I do miss naps...”

 

Sora chuckled, “You hated nap time...”

 

“Ugh... five year old me didn’t know how good he had it...” Riku rolled his eyes, breaking out into a grin when Sora laughed harder. 

 

After a moment Sora was able to control his laughter and pressed his face into Riku’s shirt, taking a few deep breaths. “Mmm... I guess we’ll just have to see that you catch up on nap time now...”

 

“Yeah, but now I got an even better reason to ignore nap time in bed with me...”

 

Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion, at least until Riku kissed him deeply, pressing hard and cupping the back of his head. Sora let out a groan and ran a hand through Riku’s hair, carding through silver strands. 

 

Riku pulled away just enough to take a few breaths and kiss the corner of Sora’s month. “Oh yeah... before I forget: Happy six month anniversary...”

 

Sora laughed, “And you say I’m the sappy one??”

 

“Mm... I think actually getting to date you has made me sappier.”

 

“Yeah right!” Sora ran another hand through Riku’s hair, then rolled on top so he hovered above the older boy. He let out a small smirk and the surprise in his boyfriend’s teal eyes before grabbing Riku’s cheeks and pulling them apart so the silver haired boy was forced to smile. “I think you were always sappy. You just hid it better...” He let go when Riku rested his hands over his. 

 

“Believe what you want...” Riku let out a real grin, pulling Sora in for another lazy kiss. 

 

Sora groaned and slipped down till his head rested next to Riku’s on the pillow. He teased the seam of Riku’s lips with his tongue until the older boy parted them. Slipping his tongue inside, he enjoyed Riku’s groan of pleasure. He felt more than heard Riku huff before his own mouth was invaded pleasantly. He felt a had run roughly through his hair as he was pushed onto his back. Sora let out out his own groan as Riku’s weight mostly settled on him. 

 

A sudden warm hand at his side had him breaking from the kiss gasping for air. He glanced down and found that Riku’s hand had snuck under his shirt, the warm hand feeling like an imprint on Sora’s ribcage. 

 

Riku noticed Sora looking, and glanced down too, jerking his hand away from where it had wandered. “Sorry...”

 

The area where Riku’s hand had been immediately felt cold. “No,” Sora groaned. He began to grasp at Riku’s shirt, nearly tearing it in his eagerness. “More?”

 

Riku hesitated for a moment before he huffed out a smile and kissed Sora on the lips, then on the cheek before sitting up. Sora stared as the older boy quickly stripped off his shirt. 

 

The brunet’s brain must have short circuited, for he barely heard Riku ask if this was alright. This wasn’t the first time Sora had seen Riku shirtless, heck it wasn’t even the first time since they started dating. But something about how Riku looked, kneeled between Sora’s parted thighs, shirt off, pale skin glowing and green eyes shining as Riku smirked at him had sent Sora’s brain into a meltdown. 

 

“Sora?” Riku leaned in close, disrupting the image, but making it no less pleasant. “Sora, you okay?”

 

Sora let out a noise that was indescribable even to him, but sounded vaguely like “Oh, god...”

 

Riku apparently didn’t need the translation from melted brain into human speech. He just smirked again and kissed up Sora’s jawline to his ear. “May I take off your shirt?”

 

“Please...” Sora groaned, not able to focus long enough to voice anything else. 

 

Riku helped him out of his own shirt, tossing it to the ground. Slowly, the silver haired boy placed his weight onto Sora again, the brunet groaning in pleasure as skin connected and that heat spread throughout his body. 

 

Riku let out his own gasp of pleasure as he settled, placing his hands to either side of Sora’s head. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

“Says the actual god,” Sora huffed out, finally able to string some words together. “Seriously, I’ve met the gods of Olympus. You blow them all away.” 

 

“Shut up,” Riku mumbled, hiding his face in Sora’s neck. The brunet smiled as his boyfriend’s embarrassment. For all of Riku’s ego both now and when he was younger, he never took a compliment from Sora very well. 

 

Sora let out gasp as Riku’s lips began to trail down his neck to where it met his shoulder, biting and suckling there, sure to give Sora a rather large, unexplainable bruise tomorrow. The brunet abandoned his grip on the sheets, clutching Riku’s side instead, the other wrapping around to run a hand through the silver strands again, marveling at the way the color shifted in the light. Dark gunmetal grey to a bright white gold. 

 

Beautiful. 

 

When Riku’s teeth brushed a particularly sensitive spot, Sora’s couldn’t help but arch off the bed, his hips grinding up into Riku’s. 

 

“Nngh, Sora...” Riku gasped, and ground down. 

 

Sora choked back another groan. Every blood cell in his body seemed to rush to his dick, which made the sensation of Riku grinding against him all the more indescribable. 

 

“Riku!” Sora cried out, clutching tighter to the boy above him. He tossed his head back when Riku bit down on that sensitive spot again, this time joining it with a pale hand on his chest, rubbing a thumb lazily over his nipple. “Riku...”

 

“Sora,” Riku responded in a breathy whisper. The hand that was idly fingering his nipple trailed lower, brushing against the belt of the brunet’s pants. “Sora... can I?”

 

Sora nodded, “Yes...”

 

Riku’s hand deftly undid the belt, though he had to sit up a bit to completely undo it. From his position, Sora could see how wrecked Riku looked, face flushed, hair a tangled mess. Sora figured that he probably didn’t look much better. 

 

Finally, Riku managed to undo the belt enough to unfasten Sora’s pants. He glanced back up, question in his eyes, and Sora nodded again. Riku’s hand dived under Sora’s boxers, lightly palming the heat it found there. 

 

Sora felt his brain turn to mush again, tossing his head back and letting out a moan so loud he’d be embarrassed if he had the presence of mind think of anything else other than that feeling. “Riku!” 

 

Just as quickly as it came, the hand vanished and Sora struggled to open his eyes (when did they close?) to watch as Riku undid his own belt, and unzipped his pants an expression of relief crossing his features as he did so. 

 

Hesitantly, Sora reached out, trailing a hand lightly over Riku’s abs, tracing an old scar from a battle so long ago now. “May I?”

 

Riku nodded, which was all Sora needed to sit up more so he was more or less straddling Riku’s lap. He hesitated for a moment, then remembered how good it felt when Riku had touched his own member. He wanted to give that same pleasure to Riku. 

 

He slipped a hand down Riku’s boxers, easily seeking out the warmth that nestled there. He heard Riku huff and choke back a groan, his red face hidden in Sora’s shoulder again. Gently, Sora traced Riku’s cock, gliding his hand up and down the shaft. It felt so big in his hand, long and thick. Feeling bold, Sora ran a thumb across the top, feeling a slickness spreading out and trailing down the length. 

 

Riku choked back another groan, “Fuck, Sora...”

 

“Touch me, Riku...” Sora breathed, his other hand coming up to clutch at Riku’s broad shoulders. 

 

Riku groaned and did as he was asked, his hand slipping down Sora’s boxers once again, mimicking the ministrations Sora was performing on his own cock. Sora groaned, his grip on Riku’s dick tightening, but not unpleasantly so as Riku just rolled them gently back onto the bed, allowing them to grind against each other. Riku kissed Sora’s lips as best he could while panting, before kissing down Sora’s jaw to his neck. The brunet could only hold on tight with his free hand, the other stroking Riku’s cock in the confined space. 

 

Sora choked out another gasp, trying to hold on to this feeling for as long as he could. “Ri..ku...”

 

“Sora,” Riku groaned out. 

 

Finally, the confinement felt to me too much, and Sora removed his hand from Riku’s pants, instead pulling on the loosened fabric. “Riku... Riku can I... Do you mind?”

 

Riku grunted out something unintelligible, but he also removed his hand so they could both shimming and kick their pants off, their boxers following soon after. This time Sora had to take deep breaths to try and not come too quickly as Riku’s weight settled over him once more. With nothing in between their heated flesh, Sora felt nearly overwhelmed, stretched to a limit he desperately wanted to break. He reached for Riku’s cock again, hoping his boyfriend felt as good as he did. 

 

Riku moaned and kissed Sora’s lips, drifting down to his jawline again where he knew Sora liked it. His hand also resumed its ministrations on the brunet’s dick, running a thumb down the underside before slipping down further to fondle Sora’s balls. Sora let out a strangled moan at that feeling, hoping they’d get to explore more of that later. 

 

Sora didn’t think they could last much longer. This was all new for them, every pleasurable feeling hiked up to eleven as they continued to jerk each other off, thrusting on to each other, chasing a high they both desperately wanted to feel together.  

 

“Sora!” Riku gasped out and suddenly Sora’s hand was covered in a warm liquid. He stroked Riku through the aftershocks until Riku began to shiver from the over-stimulation. 

 

Sora only had a moment to process the vision of Riku orgasming. It was a picture the brunet hoped to repeat for years to come. 

 

Riku had stopped stroking Sora when he came, but now as he came down from that temporary high, he seemed to have regained more brain function for he resumed his task with vigor. As the pleasure heightened, Sora gripped the silver haired boy tighter, fingernails digging into Riku’s shoulder blades. “Ah, Riku!”

 

“Let go, Sora,” Riku reassured still panting slightly and kissing his lips and cheeks. “It’s okay....”

 

With one final stroke, Sora came, his breath abandoning him as pleasure coursed through him. Riku stroked him through the aftershocks then moved to the brunet’s side. Sora only momentarily considered the mess on the bed and their hands before deciding that it didn’t matter and cuddled close to Riku’s side instead. 

 

“That was...” Sora trailed off, not sure how to describe it. 

 

“Yeah...” Riku agreed, leaning in to kiss Sora’s lips and then settling his chin on top of Sora’s head. “You’re so hot...”

 

Sora giggled, kissing a spot on Riku’s collarbone. “Still not as good looking as you.”

 

“Let’s just agree to disagree...” Riku stated. 

 

“Mmm...” Now that the excitement and sense of urgency had passed, Sora was beginning to feel sleepy. He frowned when Riku pulled away and opened his eyes, watching as his boyfriend leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissues, starting to clean the gunk off of his hand as best he could, then grabbed a few more. He tossed them to Sora, who mirrored the actions on his own hand. It didn’t quite clean off everything, but it would work till they could muster the energy to head to the showers. 

 

Then Riku insisted that they climb beneath the covers for a proper nap. That was almost too much movement for Sora to muster, but the older boy poked until the brunet shifted enough he could pull the covers out underneath him and then slid in next to him. Sora sighed as he was surrounded by a comfortable warmth and rested his head on Riku’s chest, grinning as the other boy wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“Maybe we can convince Yen Sid and Mickey we need a vacation...” Riku murmured quietly, running his hand down Sora’s back, lingering over the brunet’s hip. 

 

Sora let out a sound of agreement, nuzzling closer. “Yeah... somewhere with a comfortable bed and no one to interrupt us. Cause I think we need to do that at least... ten more times before we have to go on separate missions.”

 

“Ten more times?” Riku laughed, “I think you put too much faith in our abilities...”

 

“Mm... I think we can do it....” Sora murmured, not surprised to feel his cock stir in interest despite his sleepiness. “I think we can get through round two after our nap...”

 

He felt more than heard Riku chuckle, a hand coming up to rest in his hair as Riku pulled him in just enough to kiss his forehead. “Okay...... I love you...”

 

“Love you, too...” Sora sighed, barely audible but knew Riku could hear him. 

 

Then he let the older boy’s heartbeat sooth him into a well deserved rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SoRiku Week! This has been great! And now I'm gonna focus on completing a good majority of my series and fics before KH3 comes out and I have new things to cry over.


End file.
